One False Step
by maninblack5
Summary: Foxy meets his first alien race, and unknowingly creates a being that could be an ally, or his greatest enemy.. {this a sequel to "the robot wars" my previous story}
1. Chapter 1: First contact

Chapter 1: First Contact

Somewhere, in Antarctica…..

Foxy turned another corner as the sound of a mini-gun revving up echoed from behind him. The administrator's mercenaries had chased him to Antarctica, likely in pursuit of the australium. He had fled to Antarctica In the hope that they couldn't stand the cold. They had proved, however, to be very determined. While he was fleeing, he had found a strange dome-like structure. He had entered it, and found signs of recent human habitation. He hadn't seen anyone yet, it seemed as if the place had been evacuated recently.

The mercenaries were close behind him when he entered a large ice cavern. In the middle of the cave was a large metal ring, with strange symbols on its side. Nearby was a pedestal inscribed with the same kind of symbols that were on the ring.

He quickly broke a large chuck of ice from the wall and jammed the door with it. He hadn't learned about anything like this while he was with SHIELD, but the mercenaries would open the door soon. He began to press the symbols on the pedestal, assuming that it was a control device. As he pressed symbols, the inner section of the ring rotated. After he had pressed seven symbols, the large red button in the middle of the pedestal lit up. After he pressed it, a wave of what seemed to be water erupted from the ring. After the wave had subsided, the center of the ring was filled with water. Foxy wondered how the water was staying in the center, since the ring was upright. He heard a loud boom at the door, Heavy was probably about to break through. He decided that whatever stepping into the ring would do to him was better than death. And so, he ran through the ring.

The next thing he knew, he was standing in a very dark cavern. He realized that the ring must have been some sort of transportation mechanism. He activated his night vision and saw that the cave around him was covered in some sort of organic material. He wandered through the cave for a few more minutes before he saw something in a corner. They looked like eggs, something was definitely living in the cave. From the size of the eggs, it looked like they were quite large.

Out of pure curiosity at what sort of life form he had discovered, he went deeper into the caves. As he did, he occasionally heard hissing sounds from the darkness. Every now and then, he was able to catch a glimpse of a long tail, which had a sharp point at the end. Whatever creature the tail belonged to would dash out of sight before he could get a good look at it.

After 20 more minutes of finding nothing in the caves, he went towards the exit. As he approached the cave exit, he heard a clanking sound, as if multiple sets of metal feet were heading towards him. Soon after he heard the noise, ten figures, clad in metal armor and holding what looked like metal staves appeared in the cave mouth. Foxy noticed that they wore no helmets, but he couldn't make out their faces with his night vision on. One of the men looked at him and shouted: "Jaffa, Kree!" Then all of the men pointed their staves at him, and began firing energy blasts from tip of the staff at him. Foxy quickly found some cover and returned fire, but his bullets could not pierce the armor they wore. Then, as quickly as it had begun, the firing stopped. He looked out from behind his cover and saw that the men were all dead. He examined their bodies and found stab wounds in the backs of their heads. He decided that he didn't want to stay around to meet whatever killed them, so he hurried out of the cave. Outside the cave was a desert, there were no geological features to be seen, it was just a flat plain of sand for as far as he could see. The only strange thing he saw was a structure that looked like an Egyptian pyramid, expect it was built out of metal instead of stone.

As he approached the pyramid, he saw a great number of people surrounding it, all dressed in the same armor as the men back in the cave. He assumed that they were also hostile and decided not to approach directly. He examined the sand and noticed that it was very, very deep. So deep, in fact, that he could probably move around under the sand without detection. He swam under the sand towards the pyramid, passing patrol after patrol. Occasionally he would poke his head up to look around, but no one noticed him doing this. When he arrived at the entrance to the pyramid, he climbed out of the sand behind the two guards, knocked them out, and then entered the pyramid. He hoped that there was some way of returning to earth inside. He did not know how the ring worked, and he could not be sure that it would take him home. So, he began to stealthily move through the pyramid.

Meanwhile, back in the cave….

Unbeknownst to Foxy, he had dropped one of his spare australium canisters when he ran for cover. He had forgotten to check, since he had other things on his mind. After he had left, something in the cave had gotten curious and picked up the canister. It wondered if, perhaps, it should bring this strange object to its queen. Then it thought that it should keep it. Why, after all, would the queen trouble herself with this sort of thing? Certainly she had more important things on her mind, such as those vile intruders that had entered her domain just a few minutes ago. Then the creature noticed that it was feeling strange, a minute or so later, it had a burning pain it its throat. Its last thought before it lapsed into unconsciousness was: "The queen would DEFINITELY not like this."


	2. Chapter 2: Evolution

Chapter 2: Evolution

The first thing the creature noticed when he woke up what that he could no longer feel the queen in his mind. That alone was enough to make him panic. For so long he, like all others of his kind, had been mentally connected to his queen. When she felt pain, all drones and warriors felt it as well. The panic subsided after a minute or so, replaced by a feeling of liberation. No longer was he a slave to his instincts, he was finally free to do whatever he wanted. He glanced at the container of australium [but, of course, he did not know what it was called] and realized that his newfound freedom had something to do with it. He then realized that he could not stay in the cave any longer, the rest of his people would soon notice that he was different, and proceed to brutally murder him.

As he ran out of the cave, he came upon an armored man approaching the cave. The man froze in shock, this was understandable, the creature thought, his race had a most startling appearance, though that might be an understatement. The creature possessed an elongated, cylindrical skull, the top of which was covered in ridges. The only visible facial feature was its mouth, the creature's eyes were covered by a translucent section of its skull. The rest of its body had a skeletal appearance, with four antennae-like protrusions from its back. It also possessed a long, segmented tail, with a very, very sharp end. The creature's skin was all black, making it stand out in the desert sun.

The armored man pointed his staff at the creature, which responded by swiftly cutting the staff in two with its tail. It then used its tail to choke the man into unconsciousness. It turned to look towards the pyramid in the distance. From the tracks he had found, it looked as if whoever the canister had once belonged to was headed towards the pyramid. He decided to find him, so he could properly "thank" him for leaving the canister behind. He reasoned that the canister's former owner would eventually come looking for it, and the creature did not want to give the strange substance up. There were so many of the armored beings near the pyramid that the creature reasoned [for it was now capable of reasoning] that the being that he was looking for was either friends with the men in armor, or he had burrowed under the sand to reach the pyramid. Even if the being was an ally of the armored men, the best way to approach the pyramid would be to go under the sand. So, in the same way Foxy had, only much quicker, the creature tunneled under the and towards the pyramid, and entered.

Foxy breathed a sigh of relief, he had managed to evade detection by another patrol. It was a close call though, a very close call. The more he explored the pyramid, the more he thought that it was no use. He hadn't found any sort of propulsion system, or even a shuttlecraft. Of course, the notion that this pyramid was actually a ship was nearly insane in the first place, but these people obviously did not live here. Foxy hadn't seen any indication of a farm, or any other food production for that matter. He had seen multiple groups of armored people heading towards the caves, but none of them had come back. They must be trying to get something inside the cave, the ring maybe? Or perhaps they were trying to capture whatever lived in there. He never had gotten a good look at the cave's inhabitants. But from what he had seen, they were likely some type of animal. He refocused himself on the task at hand, which was trying to find out who the men in armor were. So far he hadn't found any sort of computer interface. However, he could tell that they were, in some way, related to the ancient Egyptians. The symbols he had seen on the pyramids walls had resembled hieroglyphs. He had heard about some crazy theory that said the pyramids in Egypt had been landing platforms for alien spacecraft. The scientist who had presented this theory was Doctor Daniel Jackson. The scientific community had thought it preposterous, but Foxy thought now that it might just have some truth to it.

As he contemplated this, he heard a quiet hissing sound from above him. He immediately fired his weapon at the ceiling, hoping to hit whatever was up there. He missed his mark, but he did manage to get the creature off the ceiling. In fact, it dropped down right in front of him. He might have shot it then, but the creature's tail pierced his gun, breaking it into two pieces. Foxy tried to punch it, but the creature jumped straight over him and hit him in the back. The blow sent him flying into wall, but he quickly turned around and kicked the creature's leg, knocking it off balance. Before Foxy could take advantage of the creature's momentary disadvantage, it got back up on its feet and lunged at him. Foxy dodged the attack, and grabbed the creature by its tail. He then slammed the creature against a wall and grabbed it by the throat. The alien was unable to loosen Foxy's grip, so it poked him in the back of his head with the point of its tail. This caused Foxy to drop the creature and turn around, allowing the alien to pick him up with its tail and lift him above the ground. After it had lifted him to a safe distance, it spoke.

"Hello, I believe we've gotten off on the wrong foot. You have helped me in ways you do not understand, and I-" The alien then realized something, if he killed this being here, he might very well be stuck on this desert planet with no way off. "-And I want to help you."

[Note: The creature being described here is called a Xenomorph. Google it at your own risk, they are really freaky.]


	3. Chapter 3: The I in Team

Chapter 3: The "I" in Team

"Well you could have said so!" Foxy said, as the Alien put him down.

"You were the one who shot first." It replied

"You didn't have to sneak up on me!"

"You can't blame me for being cautious!"

At this point Foxy noticed something. The alien had taken a belt from one of the armored men, attached to this belt was a canister of australium.

"Where did ye get that, mate?" Foxy said, pointing to the canister.

"It's not important, your shots will have attracted guards, and they're probably on their way here now."

"Alright, but once we're safe again, you need to tell me where that came from."

As Foxy finished his sentence, they began to hear metallic footsteps heading towards them. The alien climbed the wall, and spat on the ceiling. The creature's saliva burned through the ceiling, creating a hole leading to the floor above. The alien climbed through the hole, and then helped Foxy through.

After they had both climbed to the next floor, they found an empty room to hide.

"Alright, now ye need to give me some answers. How exactly did I help you?"

"The answer to that is…complicated. You did not intend to help me in any way. You just….dropped something. This substance-" the Alien pointed to the canister of australium that hung on his belt. "-changed me somehow. My species is quite savage, they exist only to reproduce. All are connected mentally to a queen, if there should be one near enough. I no longer have a mental link with the queen on this planet."

"You said 'planet' just now. Humans used to be oblivious to the existence of worlds other than their own. How is it you know about other worlds?"

"My race may be savage, but they are intelligent in their own way. They know about the existence of other planets, including Earth. Which brings me to another topic, in return for helping you get back home, I wish to go to Earth as well."

"What makes ye think I need your help?"

"Well, for one, you do not have the weaponry necessary to penetrate Jaffa armor-"

Foxy interrupted him here "Jaffa?"

"I saw a man who I assumed to be higher in rank then most of the armored men addressing a large group of soldiers. They all came to attention when he said 'Jaffa, kree' I am assuming that they are not called 'kree', but Jaffa sounds more fitting even if it is not their species name."

"Alright, this has been a very pleasant talk and all, but I need that australium back."

"Is that the name of this substance? Intriguing. However, I cannot give it back for fear of reverting to my feral state. I was far less amicable then, you wouldn't have liked me when I was like that."

"I'm not even sure I like you now."

Before they could talk any further, the whole structure shook, and a voice speaking in a strange language was heard through the pyramid.

"Well" The alien said. "I'm going to investigate that, I'll try and find you again once I find out what caused the shaking. Even though you have gravely wounded my ego, I will still try and work with you."

Before Foxy could utter a rebuttal, the alien was gone. Even though this alien was his only ally, Foxy couldn't bring himself to trust the creature. Nearly everything he said, he did so with a varying tone of sarcasm and/or insincerity. He couldn't help but feel that it was plotting something. The fact that it had one of his australium containers was troubling enough. But what truly disturbed him was the fact that he had caused a vicious and deadly animal to gain intelligence that matched at least that of a human. What that thing could do if it reached Earth was truly frightening to think about. He decided that he would trick the creature, let it help him reach home, but kill it before it could lay one foot upon Earth's soil.

Foxy's mistrust was well placed, for the Alien was scheming as well. He knew that Foxy would try and take back the australium. So he had decided that, before they reached Earth, he would get rid of him somehow. Not necessarily kill him, just get him out of the way for a while. After he reached Earth, the Alien planned to find a suitably hidden place from which to study Earth sciences, so that he could overcome his race's weakness, lack of scientific knowledge. And, more importantly, defeat his newfound "friend".

After an hour of searching, the Alien finally found Foxy again.

"I found something, follow me."

Foxy followed the Alien, avoiding Jaffa patrols as they went. Until they reached what Foxy could tell was an engine room.

"I had explored practically the whole pyramid." Foxy said. "I never found this room."

"I believe that the rumbling we heard was, in fact, a spacecraft landing on the pyramid." The alien replied.

"If that's true, there should be a main control center from which we can pilot the ship. Given the Egyptian influence that this race's structure design seems to have, perhaps we should assume that the ship is also a pyramid?"

"Egyptian?" the alien asked.

"An ancient Earth culture. Anyway, we should probably attempt to head upwards if we can."

"I agree, but first, you need a weapon capable of harming these Jaffa. Which should not be a problem for me to procure, I will be back in a moment."

30 seconds after the alien left the engine room, Foxy heard a clang coming from the hallway, which was followed by a muffled cry of alert. A moment later, the Alien reentered the room with a metal staff and a small Z shaped piece of metal.

"And how do ye expect me to use these?" Foxy asked him.

"No idea, but you should be able to figure it out."

"Before we go anywhere else, I have two things I've been meaning to ask you. First, how do ye talk without moving your mouth? Second, how do you know how to speak English?"

"Ah, for your first question, my race is 'gifted' with an inner mouth instead of a lounge. As for your second question, I don't know, I simply attempted to vocalize, and this is the language I spoke. Now, let's get going."

So, they both began to head towards where they believed the bridge to be.

[I really can't keep referring to the alien as "the creature" or "the alien" Anyone have any name suggestions?"]


	4. Chapter 4: Tech troubles and False gods

Chapter 4: Tech Troubles and False Gods

After about ten minutes of travelling, with the alien burning holes in the ceiling as needed, they reached a hallway that only lead to an elevator or a large door. Before they could enter the door, there was a slight vibration in this ship, and they heard a voice speaking in the Jaffa language.

"What do ye think that was?" Foxy asked his companion.

"I don't know, but my best guess would be that the ship is now moving."

"Well, we should be able to see if you're right fairly soon. The bridge at least, has to have a window. I haven't seen a single one since we've been aboard."

The alien burned through the door, and the two of them quickly dispatched the Jaffa on the other side. Foxy shot two of them with a staff weapon, while the alien made short work of the remaining three with its tail. There was indeed a window in this room, located directly in from of an altar like console that Foxy assumed was used for controlling the ship. Through the window, they could see thousands of points of light streaking by the ship.

"The ship is moving alright, moving very quickly too. It must be going around ten thousand times the speed of light." Foxy observed.

"How can you tell that?"

"By how quickly the stars are moving by the ship. Believe it or not, my brain has quite the large computational capacity."

"That information won't do us much good if we can't stop the ship. I doubt this thing is headed to earth."

"Maybe it would have been a good idea to capture one of the Jaffa. At least one of them had to have known how to fly this thing. I can't find any sort of interface, not even a lever or a button. How they control their vessels is beyond me."

"The Jaffa know, I'll be right back."

As the alien began to leave, a group of three Jaffa entered the room. Standing behind them was a man dressed in the same armor the Jaffa wore, but he had some sort of metal glove on his left hand. The alien had hid in a shadowy corner of the room when he heard the door open, but Foxy was standing in the middle of the room.

"Who are you, and how did you come to be here?" He asked in a deep, echoing voice as his eyes flashed yellow.

"It's actually a funny story, you see I was-"

Before he could say anything further, the man extended his left hand and produced a wave of energy from the device on his hand, knocking Foxy against the altar.

"I do not tolerate insolence! Are you some new trick of the Tau'ri? Or an agent of my enemy, Apophis?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, perhaps you could use terms I understand? For example, who are the Tau'ri?"

"Do not pretend to be ignorant of Apophis! As for the Tau'ri, they are the humans of earth, enemies of the Goa'uld. You are too insolent to be an agent of Apophis, even they know to show respect to a system lord. You must be a new weapon of the Tau'ri."

At this point, Foxy could see the Alien, he was getting ready to stab the man from behind. Before he could do so, however, another group of Jaffa entered. The Jaffa in the front of the group shouted:

"My lord! Behind you!"

The man turned and fired another wave of energy at the alien, knocking him away. Foxy, having lost hold of the staff weapon, fired the smaller, z-shaped weapon the three Jaffa closest to him. The weapon fired thin, blue beams of energy which knocked the Jaffa who were hit into unconsciousness.

The group of Jaffa who had just arrived were slowly backing away from the alien, who was deciding what to do about that hand device that the Jaffa leader was using.

"Fools! Fight the creature! I am Heru'ur! I am your God! Attack!" The leader shouted.

The Jaffa began to fire at the alien, who blinded one with its acidic spit, leapt forwards and clutched one of the remaining Jaffa in his tail, and used his inner mouth to kill the last one. Meanwhile, Heru'ur had used this distraction to flee the bridge and escape via one of the elevators.

"Alright, put him down." Foxy said, pointing to the Jaffa that the Alien had restrained.

The Alien unceremoniously dropped the Jaffa on the floor and went to stand guard at the door in case more Jaffa attacked.

"Alright, mate, tell me how to stop the ship."

"I shall tell you nothing, hasshak!"

"Why not? Your leader abandoned you."

"Heru'ur is god! You will perish in flames!"

"If he's a god, why did he run? Why does he fear anything?"

"He will return! He will destroy you!"

The alien sighed in exasperation, grabbed the Jaffa, and lifted him high in the air.

"Stop the ship, or I will melt your eyes. I doubt Heru'ur can stop me from doing that!"

The Jaffa was silent for a few moments before saying: "Heru'ur will heal me, I have seen it done! I shall be put in the sarcophagus, and revived as a reward for my loyalty!"

"Alright, I have a better idea."

The alien forced the Jaffa's hand onto what they thought was the control console, and immediately the surface of the console turned red.

"Fox, tie his hand to the console, if you please."

After a few tries, they managed to strap his hand to the control panel. A minute or so later, the Alien figured out how to control the ship, and quickly stopped the vessel. He then shut down life support systems to all areas of the ship besides the bridge. Eliminating the possibility of any more Jaffa trying to reclaim the bridge.

"Now, use that robotic brain of yours to find out how to get us to Earth."

After another hour or so, Foxy finally figured out how to get back to Earth.

"Got it! If you ye could start the engines, I'll give you the directions. This console doesn't seem to like robots."

"Good job, but first, I must show you something. I found it while searching the ship, and wanted to know if you could figure out what it was."

"Can't it wait till we get to Earth?"

"Definitely now, it looked important, I'm not sure if it's still working or not."

"Alright, fine."

Foxy followed the alien off the bridge. As he did, he finally felt that maybe, just maybe, he could trust the alien. After all, it had had plenty of opportunities to get rid of him and hadn't done so. So, maybe it was trustworthy afterall…


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

Chapter 5: Betrayal

"This is the hangar deck, we were here before." Foxy said. He had followed the alien to the ship's glider bay. They stood on a walkway which had multiple gilder-like craft on either side of it.

"There's another section of the bay we didn't explore. Follow me."

They entered a large room adjacent to the glider bay which contained two small pyramid ships, each with a beak like cockpit on the front. There was a passage that lead to the cargo bay, which lead Foxy to believe that these craft were used to carry cargo.

"Alright, this is interesting, but you said there was an important ship system here-"

The alien suddenly grabbed foxy by the neck while keeping his arms and torso restrained with its tail.

"Sorry for this, I really do owe you one. But I'll have to repay that debt some other time. You see, I have my own goals to accomplish when I reach earth, and I don't think you would let me carry out my plans. It will only take me a few short months to establish a safe house on earth, and I estimate it will take you...oh, only a year or so to get to earth. Good luck, you'll need it."

The alien then threw Foxy into one of the into a cargo ships, it then quickly shut and locked the door with a panel on the exterior.

Foxy attempted to unlock the door, but the Alien had already destroyed the control panel inside the cargo ship. He then started to pry the door open. Before he could open it though, he glanced over to the ship's view screen and saw space. The alien had ejected the cargo ship, and Foxy could do nothing but watch as the larger vessel flew away. Even worse, he had idea how to fly the cargo ship. Since he had nothing else to do, he disassembled the control panel and tried to get an idea of how to activate the engines. If the alien was right, he had a year's journey ahead of him, so he had better get started. As he did, he made up his mind to avoid travel to other planets as much as possible. The galaxy was a dangerous place, and just one wrong move, one false step had almost cost him everything.

The trip didn't quite take a year, more like two months. He had figured out how to divert power from nonessential (for him, anyway) systems, such as weapons, shields, and life support to greatly speed up his trip. When he got back, he made contact with Coulson again, telling him what had happened. Apparently, according to what Intel Coulson could get, the debris of the ship that the alien had made off with had been found by a space probe on the dark side of the moon. No body had been recovered though, so it was likely that the alien had used the self-destruct to destroy the vessel, and landed on earth in a smaller ship. If he was on earth, there were no leads to his location.

Unknown to anyone, the alien was living in a very, very deep cave in a remote location. And he had managed to accomplish quite a lot in the month or so he had been on earth. In this cave, another being was just waking up, a being who few even knew about.

"Ugh….where am I?"

The being wasn't shocked when the alien appeared out of the darkness, he wasn't capable of being shocked. He was however, quite wary of the creature.

"Who are you? You aren't with Hydra!"

"I'm not, however, I have been in contact with them-"This was partially true, as the alien had talked with members of hydra, while he had them in a death grip.

"-and I can offer you something they cannot. I know of the circumstances of your death, and, should you agree to work for me, I can offer you revenge against your killer. So what do you say, Freddy?"


End file.
